I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a motor vehicle accessory, and more specifically to a holder for thermos bottles, and the like, when carried in a motor vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices have been devised and patented for retaining a vacuum bottle in a desired orientation within the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. For example, reference is made to the Kuddie U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,828 which describes a fixture adapted to be attached to the underside of a vehicle dashboard, the fixture providing a compartment into which a thermos bottle may be inserted. In a similar fashion, the Gottsegen et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,392 describes a container for thermos bottles having U-shaped brackets adapted to be clamped over the edge of a vehicle seat. The Scioloro U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,223 and the Trachtenberg et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,732 further describe various brackets or clamping arrangements for holding a vacuum bottle in a desired orientation. It is to be noted that in each of the aforementioned arrangements the vacuum bottle is held in a position which precludes the ready dispensing of the liquid contained within the thermos bottle. In each instance, the operator must first remove the vacuum bottle from its fixture, open its cover, uncork the bottle and then pour the liquid into a drinking cup. The steps must then be reversed in returning the bottle to its fixture. It is quite apparent that this can be a difficult maneuver for the driver of a motor vehicle, especially when navigating through heavy traffic.
The Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,082 discloses a bracket and clamping arrangement for a thermos bottle which is adapted to be secured to the underside of the vehicle's dashboard. This patent further suggests the idea of having a spigot mounted on the vacuum bottle so that its contents may be emptied into a cup without removing the vacuum bottle from its holder assembly. While the device of the Shaw Patent allows the driver or passenger to serve himself from the vacuum bottle while it remains in its stowed position, it requires rather difficult mounting procedures in that numerous holes must be drilled into the vehicle's dashboard and fire wall in order to secure the vacuum bottle retaining device in position.